


When I See You Again

by Ishipstenbrough



Category: Greys Anatomy
Genre: F/F, Feels, Fluff, Reminiscing, ooof
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishipstenbrough/pseuds/Ishipstenbrough
Summary: Arizona stepped off of her plane with Sofia’s hand in hers, and looked around. Callie wasn’t there.Basically after Arizona leaves Seattle, she reunited with Callie(Super short first chapter)





	When I See You Again

Arizona stepped off of her plane with Sofia’s hand in hers, and looked around. Callie wasn’t there. She didn’t know why she thought she would be though, because Arizona hadn’t told Callie she was coming so soon. After leaving the airport, Sofia grabbed her hand even tighter. 

“Mommy,” She said, “when are we gonna see momma?” She had a little frown on her face. Arizona looked down at Sofia and got a big smile on her face.

“Soon, honey. Soon.”


End file.
